What Happened Next
by Unbroken under the sky
Summary: This is what happened after The Finale Battle. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

ThunderClan:

Leader: Bramblestar- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Squirrelflight- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Medicine cat: Jayfeather- gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

Warriors: (Toms and she-cats without kits)

Brackenfur- golden tabby tom

Cloudtail- long haired white tom with blue eyes

Millie- striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Thornclaw- golden tabby tom

Leafpool- light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat

Birchfall- little brown tabby tom

Whitewing-white she-cat with green eyes

Berrynose- cream-colored tom

Hazeltail- small gray and white she-cat

Mousewhisker- gray and white tom

Lionblaze- golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Poppyfrost- tortoiseshell she-cat

Foxleap- reddish tabby tom

Apprentice: Cherrypaw

Icecloud- white she- cat

Toadstep- black and white tom

Rosepetal- dark creamed she-cat

Apprentice: Molepaw

Brairlight- dark brown she-cat

Blossomfall- tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Bumblestripe- very pale gray tom with black stripes

Ivypool- sliver and white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Apprentices: (Kits older than 6 moons and training to become Warriors)

Cherrypaw- ginger she-cat

Molepaw- brown and cream

Queens: (she-cat expecting or nursing kits)

Sorreltail- tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes (mother to Lillykit, a dark tabby she-kit with white patches, and Seedkit, a very pale ginger she-kit)

Cinderheart- gray tabby she-cat expecting Lionblaze's kits

Brightheart- White she-cat with ginger patches (mother to Dewkit, a gray tom with amber eyes, Snowkit, white tom with amber eyes, and Amberkit, pale gray she-cat with white paws, a white muzzle and amber eyes)

Dovewing- pale gray she-cat with blue eyes expecting Bumblestripe's kits

Elders: (former warriors and queens now retired)

Graystripe- long haired gray tom

Sandstorm- pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Dustpelt- dark brown tabby tom

Spiderleg-long limbed black tom with a brown underbelly and amber eyes

Daisy-cream long furred cat from the horseplace

ShadowClan:

Leader: Blackstar- large white tom with one jet black forepaw

Deputy: Rowanclaw- ginger tom

Medicine cat: Littlecloud- very small tabby tom

Warriors: (Toms and she-cats without kits)

Oakfur- small brown tom

Smokefoot- black tom

Toadfoot- dark brown tom

Applefur- mottled gray she-cat

Crowfrost- black-and-white tom

Ratscar- brown tom with long scar across his back

Snowbird- pure-white she-cat

Tawnypelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Olivenose- tortoiseshell she-cat

Owlclaw- light brown tabby tom

Shrewfoot- gray she-cat with black feet

Scorchfur- dark gray tom

Tigerheart- dark brown tabby tom

Dawnpelt- cream-furred she-cat

Pinenose- black she-cat

Ferretclaw- cream-gray tom

Starlingwing- ginger tom

Queens: (She-cats expecting or have kits)

Kinkfur- tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

Ivytail- black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat

Elders: (Former warriors and queens on retired)

Cadarheart- dark gray tom

Tallpoppy- long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

Snaketail- dark brown tom with tabby striped tail

Whitewater- white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

Windclan:

Leader: Onestar- brown tabby tom

Deputy: Ashfoot- gray she-cat

Medicine cat: Kestrelflight- mottled gray tom

Warriors: (Toms and she-cats without kits)

Crowfeather- dark gray tom

Owlwhisker- light brown tabby tom

Apprentice: Whiskerpaw

Whitetail- small white she-cat

Nightcloud- black she-cat

Gorsetail- very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes

Weaselfur- ginger tom with white paws

Harespring- brown-and-white tom

Leaftail- dark tabby tom, amber eyes

Emberfoot- gray tom with two dark paws

Heathertail- light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Furzepelt- gray-and-white she-cat

Boulderfur- large pale gray tom

Sedgewhisker- light brown tabby she-cat

Swallowtail- dark gray she-cat

Sunstrike- tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead

Apprentices: (training to be warriors)

Whiskerpaw- light brown tom

Elders: (Former warriors and Queens now retied)

Webfoot- dark gray tabby tom

Tornear- tabby tom

Riverclan:

Leader: Mistystar- gray she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy: Reedwhisker- black tom

Medicine Cat: Willowshine- gray tabby she-cat

Warriors: (Toms and she-cats without kits)

Graymist- pale gray tabby she-cat

Mintfur- light gray tabby tom

Icewing- white she-cat with blue eyes

Minnowtail- dark gray she-cat

Apprentice: Mossypaw

Pebblefoot- mottled gray tom

Apprentice: Rushpaw

Mallownose- light brown tabby tom

Robinwing- tortoiseshell-and-white tom

Petalfur- gray-and-white she-cat

Grasspelt- light brown tom

Troutstream- pale gray tabby she-cat

Apprentices: (Training to be warriors)

Mossypaw- brown-and-white she-cat

Rushpaw- light brown tabby tom

Queens: (She-cats expecting or have kits)

Duskfur- brown tabby she-cat

Mosspelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Elders: (Former warriors and queens now retired)

Dapplenose- mottled gray she-cat

Pounsetail- ginger-and-white tom

**Prologue**

A ginger tom looked down at his old clan and stared down in wonder. _I wonder if Brambleclaw still has his father's ambitions. Does he want to rule the forest just like his father?_ The tom was so focused that he hadn't noticed that a cat had come and sat beside him.

"Firestar, it's time for you to stop looking down for now. It's all you've done since you've got here. Come hunt for a mouse for a bit. Then get ready to travel to the four trees."

"Your right Tallstar, but have I been chosen to be at the ceremony? I mean sure I was his mentor and leader but anyone could have done that."

"But no one else did. YOU did. Not Tigerstar not Bluestar not Graystripe. Now stop being diffident and get ready."

Firestar sat for a while longer as he watched the black and white tom jump into the rolling hills.

**Chapter 1**

Brambleclaw sat with his bloodstained paws and staring at nothing._ Have earned the right to lead them into the future? _Sandstorm, Graystripe, Spiderleg, Dustpelt and Daisy came up to Brambleclaw.

"Brambleclaw after you return from the Moonpool, we want to retire to the Elder's Den. You know to keep Purdy company since…" Sandstorm trailed off, even though Brambleclaw knew she was going to say _Mousefur._

"I will make sure to do that when I get back. Jayfeather, are you ready to go?" Brambleclaw never last his connection to Jayfeather, even though Jayfeather wasn't his real son. Jayfeather was still standing next to him.

"Aren't you going to say goodbye to Firestar first? By the time we get back Firestar's body will be buried."

"Your right as always, but I can always visit his grave along with Mousefurs'"

"Alright let's go."

Jayfeather broke into a run not even checking to see if Brambleclaw was following. _I wonder why he's so upset._ Brambleclaw though then thought about it. _He lost his sister, "watched" Lionblaze almost be killed, and then lost his beloved leader. I understand where he's coming from. I killed my half-brother and watched my father die in front of me. I'm so sorry Jayfeather._

Brambleclaw finally caught up to Jayfeather and waited in silence for him to say something as they went up the WindClan border. When Jayfeather looked at Brambleclaw his bright blue eyes were clouded in grief. As much as Brambleclaw wanted to ask what was wrong he seemed to know the answer already.

"Jay how close are we to the Moonpool?"

"First, of all its Jayfeather and we'll be there very soon, but after this point you are not allowed to talk. Or talk about the ceremony. I am the only one you can talk to afterwards. Here we are. Now lie down and lick the water and May Starclan send you a good dream."

Brambleclaw lied down and did as he was told. As he felt the icy cold water go down his throat, he started to feel drowsy and his vision was going black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the late update. Enjoy this chapter! XD**

**Chapter 2**

Brambleclaw looked around as he got up from the ground. It looked strangely paler then it would in the real world.

"Jayfeather! Firestar? Anyone?"

"Greetings Brambleclaw."

Brambleclaw looked up from the ground to find that the clearing was now sparkling with Starclan warriors. He noticed that he knew some of the other cats but some were a mystery to him. _Hollyleaf! My dear foster daughter._ As though Hollyleaf could read his mind she gave him a small nod in response.

"Brambleclaw are you ready to receive your nine lives?"

Brambleclaw lifted his eyes to see his own mother standing in front of him.

"I give you your first life of loyalty, even though you have had a hard time proving you're loyalty many times over, you shall need it again and again."

Goldenflower rested her muzzle on her son's head, but when she touched him Brambleclaw slid out his claws so that he didn't shrink away. _How painful is this?_ Brambleclaw wondered as the pain began to ease from his fur.

Firestar padded out of the shadows and stood as if he were in a daze. The tom's green eyes shone with emptiness. Brambleclaw tried to figure out what he was thinking but when Firestar began to speak he tried to stand a little straighter.

"I give you the gift of mentoring; use it to guide the young cats of the clan."

This time the pain was a little softer than his first life he had been. When Firestar backed in to the shadows again, Brambleclaw thought he had no one else but when he looked down he saw that it was a young she-kit with black and white fur.

"I am Mosskit the kit that died so long ago. I give you the life of faith; when you feel angry at us remember that we are still watching over you and the clans."

Brambleclaw bent down to let the kit rest her muzzle on top of his head. The pain grew stronger this time like it was almost unbearable. _Is this what all the leaders go through? _Brambleclaw couldn't help to wonder.

This time a broad brown tabby tom turned to face Brambleclaw which broke him from his thoughts. The tom had a twisted side to his mouth, Brambleclaw couldn't help to stare.

"I am Crookedstar the former leader of Riverclan. I now give you your forth life, Bravery. Use it well to lead your clan into battle."

The Riverclan leader put his muzzle on the top of Brambleclaw's head with a slight wince. Brambleclaw was expecting a rush of hard pain, but he found himself easing into a little bit of pain.

A black shape appeared be for him, Hollyleaf simply look up without a word to her "father". As Hollyleaf began to speak all Brambleclaw could think about was how sorry he was to be the one that had died during the finale battle.

"-I give you wisdom, to make the best decisions for your clan."

The night colored she-cat rested her scarred muzzle on his head and simply backed away and watched with terror as Brambleclaw took in deep breaths of pain.

"H-Hollyleaf I'm sorry, for what Squirrelflight did to you and your brothers."

"Don't be what was done is done and can't be changed."

Hollyleaf backed into the deep shadows and was gone for view. A tabby tom came in to view when he lifted his eyes from his paws.

"I am Runningwind. Sadly I was killed by your father, Tigerstar. I do not see the fire of battle in you young warrior but a strong and confident one in you. I give you the life of swiftness. Try and be a leader for your young and old cats."

Runningwind placed his muzzle on top of Brambleclaw's head. When the energy transferred Brambleclaw felt like running around in circles.

Tallstar walked up to Brambleclaw with his tail high and with pride in his eyes.

"Brambleclaw it's your turn to make a mark on the clans. With this life I give you strength for the future, because you will need it."

Tallstar stepped forward to touch his muzzle to Brambleclaw's head. This time the energy went to his shoulders and made them feel stronger than ever. _Two more lives to get through then I can return to my home clan._ The next cat to show up was white, Brambleclaw thought it was Whitestorm at first but as it got closer it turned out to be a she-cat.

"Who are you?"

"Hey you don't speak, but if you must know I'm Snowfur sister of Bluestar."

Brambleclaw simply nodded instead of anything.

"With this life I give you a mother's love for her kits it's strong if used correctly. The power you must use for your clan."

Snowfur gently placed her muzzle down and stepped back to see Brambleclaw in a massif pain attack. Brambleclaw ended up gulping in air as if he was dying. _One more to go before I can go home._ Snowfur backed away to ranks of Starclan and one last cat came to face him. _Yellowfang_. Brambleclaw barely remembered from he was a small kit.

"I assume you know who I am. But with this life I give you stubbornness. When the clan seems to turn on you, you really need to be stubborn and stick with your guts."

All of the Warriors who gave Brambleclaw on of his lives began to call out his new name of a leader.

"Bramblestar! Bramblestar! Bramblestar!"

When the cheering came to an end, the Starclan warriors started to fade away and go pitch black.

**Sky: Well this is the end of chapter 2. Find out what happens next in the next few chapters.**

**Jayfeather: Well I would like to go home sometime and don't forget to R&R**

**Bramblestar: Don't forget to leave ideas in the reviews!**


End file.
